1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding and organizing tubing, more particularly to devices designed for hospital use to hold tubing in a secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of hospitalization patients often require the use of support equipment to aid in their recovery. The tubing which connects the patient to the equipment, such as oxygen, anesthesia, intravenous fluids or monitoring equipment, can create a hazard for the patient and hospital personnel if allowed to dangle freely across the floor. In the interest of safety, various devices have been developed to organize the tubing and fasten it to another object such as the bed frame, sheets or drapery.
One such device manufactured under the name Dale Hug.RTM. by Baka Manufacturing Company, Inc., uses two Velcro.RTM. strips stitched together at one end. A Mylar.RTM. strip which is stitched to the opposite end of one of the strips connects the strips to a stainless steel clip. One or more tubes can be pressed between the Velcro.RTM. strips and fastened to the bedsheets or drapery with the clip to hold the tubing safely. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,642.
In order to be used repeatedly, the organizing devices must be sterilized before being transferred from one patient to another. A recurrent problem with conventional tubing organizers is the rapid deterioration due to repeated exposure to the high temperatures of sterilization equipment.
Furthermore, the organizers cannot be permanently attached to a particular length of tubing due to the ease with which the Velcro.RTM. strips can be pulled apart. Permanent attachment of the organizers to certain heavily utilized equipment would save time for busy hospital personnel and increase the likelihood that the organizers will be used regularly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tubing organizer for hospital use which will withstand repeated exposure to high temperatures, thus increasing the useful life span of the devices. There is a further need for such an organizer which can be permanently attached to a length of tubing.